Un Demonio En Konoha
by savitarsurffer
Summary: Las cosas no son lo que parecen y por mucho que lo intentamos si los dioses quieren algo nadie se lo puede impedir. El dia del ataque del Kyubi las cosas en el sellado no salieron como Minato esperaba y surgio algo nuevo e inesperado
1. El Despertar De Un Nuevo Demonio

**Naruto es en esta historia...un puñetero demonio**

**aquí ninguna niña pequeña se llevara bien con el aunque no es un dark**

**Saldra con chicas de Konoha solo: Anko y Yugao. Las otras 5 féminas a vuestra disposición nadie mas de Konoha ya que tengo otras dos en mente, las chicas pueden ser de cualquier serie**

**Aquí Naruto solo posee el Rinnegan, El Mokuton y lo que seria el poder de la destrucción aunque aun tengo que ver unas cosas**

**No me pertenece para nada este gran manga y anime porque sino...bueno no hay que decir**

* * *

**EL DESPERTAR**

Hoy es 10 de octubre y es un dia muy importante

La razón de dicha importancia se debe a que la esposa del yondaime iba a dar a luz

Eso era muy bueno y la vez malo debido a que dicha mujer contenía al Kyubi y todo nacimiento de una mujer jinchuriki viene con un gran peligro y es que el sello se debilita

A eso añádele que como Uzumaki Kushina era muy…agresiva

Pero el nacimiento de su niño era un momento muy especial no solo para ellos sino para las altas ´´esferas``

Cuando el niño nació sus padres estaban llenos de alegría ya que era la cosa mas importante y hermosa de sus vidas

Pero la alegría se convirtió en miedo y preocupación cuando Madara Uchiha apareció y secuestro al niño

Dicha acción desencadeno una brutal batalla entre Madara y Minato, y por otra parte debido a que el Uchiha había soltado al Kyubi entre dicho ser y el pueblo

Ahora es cuando intervienen los dioses pero no de la forma en que Minato quería: El yondaime quería sellar la mitad del zorro en el y la otra mitad en su hijo pero sin que este lo supiera el Dios por así decirlo lo engaño, ya que el se llevo el alma del Kyubi al Makai para que fuese el líder del clan Kitsune y no causase problemas y al hijo le dio todo el poder del biju.

Pero claro este poder no se podía usar de inmediato y solo se podría usar cuando el joven tuviese el cuerpo infantil desarrolado es decir que el muchacho no seria de verdad quien era hasta los 12 años

Y si los habitantes le hacían demasiado daño la capacidad del zorro lo curaría casi de forma instantánea haciedolo cada vez mas fuerte

Ese dia Nacio Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki futuro ninja de la hoja y aunque nadie lo supiese: Futuro Rey Demonio y ser mas poderoso del mundo

* * *

_**Salto de tiempo 12 Años**_

Naruto no había tenido una vida muy agradable

Era huérfano

Estubo en un orfanato hasta los 5 años en el cual no le daban buena comida, se duchaba con agua fría, dormía en el suelo y parecía que lo envenenaban con las pocas comidas que le daban. La matrona al ver que el niño no moria lo echo y corrió la voz de que lo había echado por lo que una turba se reunió y le dio una brutal paliza

Despues de esa paliza Naruto estuvo 6 meses viviendo delo que podía de la basura y a su vez recibiendo mas palizas tanto de civiles como de Ninjas hasta que el sandaime lo encontró y le dio un viejo apartamento donde vivir

Naruto se tiro dos años alimentándose únicamente de Ramen ya que era lo único que se podía comprar ya que salvo los dueños el resto de gente lo odiaba, también debido a que nadie le vendia ropa decente el tenia que comprarse estúpidos monos naranjas que gritaban: ´´ESTOY AQUÍ VEN Y MATAME``

En la academia ninja no le fue mejor. No tenia amigos y los herederos de los clanes Inuzuka y Uchiha eran unos arrogantes que pensaban que había que besar el suelo que pisaban, las chicas fan no paraban de insultarlo y degradarlo por su gran _Sasuke-kun_, y por ultimo los pocos que lo toleraban eran los herederos Aburame, Akimichi y Nara. La ultima persona de la clase era Hinata Hyuga y era un niña fría que pensaba que cualquiera estaba por debajo de su nivel

En fin digamos que no era una buena vida la de Naruto aunque hoy por la noche y sin que el mismo lo supiera eso iba a cambiar mucho

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi era el sandaime Hokage también conocido como el profesor y era un hombre muy respetado

Aunque por dentro se odiaba mucho ya que no importaba lo que hiciese no podía ayudar a Naruto y por consiguiente pensaba que fallaba a la memoria del Yondaime

Pero el lo tenia claro una vez que Naruto fuese genin lo tendría mas fácil aunque por desgracia el daño ya estaba hecho y temia que Naruto se rompiese

* * *

Hoy era el dia del examen genin y Naruto sabia una cosa: no lo estaba haciendo bien

El examen escrito era jodidamente difícil

El hizo mas o menos bien la prueba de armas

Y realizo la parte de Ninujtsu con un dos de tres pero fallo en el Bunshin no jutsu

-Lo siento Naruto pero no pasas

Esa respuesta de Iruka lo derribo como siempre hacia

Nadie jamás le ayudo todo iba para los herederos

Si hacia preguntas en clase lo echaban

El material que le proporcionaban no era suficiente

La gente se burlaba de cada cosa que hacia

Incluso ni siquiera se dignaban en intentar enseñarle adecuadamente el taijutsu de la academia

El resultado era claro: No querían que fuese Ninja

-Vamos Iruka el niño se esfuerza

-No pasa ya que ha fallado en el escrito y en la prueba bunshin asique no

Naruto con esas palabras se fue undido y humillado por tercera vez y con toda su clase burlándose de el

Media hora mas tarde Naruto estaba cenando tranquilamente cuando

-Hola Naruto

-¿Sucede algo Mizuki-sensei?

-Bueno veras he hablado con el Hokage y esta dispuesto a dejarte hacer su prueba extraordinaria ¿dime te apuntas?

- ¡Sí!

(Idiota demonio)

* * *

Por la noche y habiendo robado el pergamino Naruto se fue al claro yse puso a estudiar los 4 jutsus que le impresionaron

1ºKage Bunshin una técnica empleada para crear clones solidos que permitían a su usuario contar con la información que el clon había recopilado y por lo tanto eran muy buenos para aprendizaje e infiltración

2ºBunshin Daibuka otra técnica de clon solido solo que proporcionaba una súbita explosión en el momento de desaparecer siendo idóneos mara misiones de distracción y acciones suicidas y kamikazes

3ºKage Shuriken no jutsu siendo una técnica que permitia replicar los shurikens lanzados y a su vez proporcionarles o chakra elemental o chakra puro siendo un ataque larga distancia que abarca mucho espacio

4 º Kunai Kage es lo mismo que el Kage Shuriken No Jutsu

El chico solo tardo dos horas en aprenderlos algo que habría sorprendido a cualquiera menos el porque el no sabia si lo que había hecho era bueno o malo

En ese momento oyo el ruido de un objeto cortando el aire

Y por suerte se tiro al suelo para ver un shuriken gigante incrustado en el árbol

-Ups sorry Naruto quería darte una muerte rápida pero no pudo ser

-Mizuki-sensei ¿Por qué?

-¿En serio quieres saberlo? Es muy simple es por el poder pero ya que te las has arreglado para esquivar mi primer ataque te voy a decir porque todo el pueblo te odia

- ...

Naruto estaba mudo debido a que por fin sabria lo que mas le importaba hasta ahora: Saber porque lo odiaban

-La razón es que el dia de tu nacimiento el Kyubi ataco y el yondaime para protegenos lo sello en ti y por eso…TU ERES EL KYUBI EN FORMA HUMANA Y AHORA TE MATARE Y SERE UN HEROE MUAJAJAJAJA

Naruto estaba en shock

La gente lo odiaba por tener el zorro en su interior

Estaba muy cabreado

Le habían mentido toda su vida y lo odiaban por algo que no era culpa suya

-Bien…Ahora muere demonio

Pero antes de que el shuriken alcanzara a Naruto hubo una violenta explosión de chakra y antes de que Mizuki evitara el impacto Naruto lo había enganchado y dado un brutal golpe que haría sentir a Tsunade feliz y contenta

Y poco después se desmayo antes de que el Hokage llegara a la zona con Neko y Tenzo

* * *

_**Paisaje mental**_

(¿Donde puñetas estoy ahora?)

**´´Hola niño estas en tu paisaje mental``**

Naruto se volvió y frente a el había una hermosa mujer de pelo platino y hojos purpuras que bestia un quimono de batalla y llevaba un tanto

-¿Y usted es?

´´**Yo soy el shinigami, y antes de que digas que donde esta el kyubi voy a responderte ahora mismo. Naruto en si tu eres el Kyubi y la razón es muy simple: cuando tu padre sello al Kyubi en ti el iba a sellar la mitad de la esencia del kyubi en ti y la otra mitad en el pero yo no lo consdere bien debido a que el kyubi es una gran fuerza pero por desgracia se volvió corrupta por culpa de los humanos asique introduje en ti todo el poder conectándolo a tu alma haciéndote muy poderoso pero debido al sello no podrías acceder a ese poder hasta los 12 años, una vez que te mosqueaste como lo hiciste se ha iniciado un proceso y ahora eres un Demonio con el poder de una cola y conforme vayas evolucionando tendras mas poder hasta que llegues al estado nueve en el cual podras tomar la forma gigante del kyubi. Ahora te dire esto tienes antes de entrar en esa forma tres estados; el primero es que tu cuerpo se ve envuelta por una capa de chakra ; el segundo que es a partir de cuatro colas tu cuerpo es rodeado por el chakra y toma forma de un mini zorro con toda la piel cubierto por ese chakra de forma que no se ve tu forma humana; y por ultmo se ve tu forma chakra la cual no alcanzaras hasta que estes en nivel nueve colas. ¿Alguna pregunta?**``

-¿has dicho que mi padre sello el zorro?

´´**Si tu padre Minato Namikaze y tu madre Kushina Uzumaki se sacrificaron por ti en el ultimo momento de su vida para protegerte y querían que el pueblo te viera como un héroe pero estos patéticos humanos no le hicieron ni caso y te usaron de chivo expiatorio**``

-¿Qué habilidades tendre?

´´**Que rápido lo aceptas chico bueno voy a empezar con esto: Tienes los 5 elementos ya que el kyubi anterior sabia usarlos, de tu familia has heredado un par de cosas: De tu padre al parecer el Mokuton y de tu madre el Rinnegan, otra habilidad que tienes al ser el Kyubi es el control de la energía oscura o poder de la destrucción. Además yo te dare un pequeño regalo**``

-Los cinco elementos, mokuton, el rinnegan, ese poder tan destructivo y ¿Qué mas? Lo pregunto para saber si necesito ir a un medico para que me recete algo para el corazón

´´**Bien Naruto veras como sabes tus padres eran muy temidos asique aprovechando el chakra que metieron en la junta voy a hacer una cosa te voy a dar los conocimientos de las técnicas que usaban pero son solo conocimientos tu seras el que deba dominarlas y para ello tendras que practicarlas**``

-Bien

´´**A y otra cosa debido a que ahora eres un Demonio tu cuerpo digamos que es mejor en el sentido de que ahora mismo aparentas estar en tus 17 y estas en muy buena forma lo cual apareciaras cuando salgas de aquí asique ten cuidado con las Fan Girls ``**

* * *

**Por favor dejad vuestras opininones y las 5 mujeres que os gustaría además y recordad pueden ser de cualquier serie de anime**

**No Hay fem Biju**


	2. Entrenamiento Del Demonio

**Segundo capitulo de esta historia**

**Aun no sabréis quienes son las futuras afortunadas muajajajaja**

**Aunque por ahora os comunico que dos son de bleach ahora ¿Quiénes serán?**

**Este capitulo es mas un preludio para lo que va a suceder y con ello os digo que mucha gente se va a cagar muajajaja**

**Naruto no me pertenece snif**

* * *

**UN ENTRENAMIENTO DEMONIACO **

Despues de la explicación de sus habilidades y de lo fuerte que el llegaría a ser sin contar con la de cosas que debía aprender Naruto descanso toda la noche mientras que el sandaime tenia una alegre charla con mucha gente

-Bien señores del consejo ¿me podrían decir por que estoy aquí?

-Esto Hokage-sama creemos que es hora de eliminar al demonio ya que incluso nosotros los civiles notamos esa fuerte liberación de poder suyo y que recordamos desde hace años

Danzo en este momento lo ve como el momento perfecto para hacerse con su arma

-Me temo concejales que eso ya no es posible y ya no entra en su jurisdicción

-¿Qué quieres decir Hiruzen?

-Danzo…soy el Hokage asique no me llames así como si fueramos amigos en esta sala ya que se podría interpretar como una falta de respeto

En ese momento todo el consejo no sabia porque pero tenían una mala sensación en el cuerpo

-Veran ha llegado a mis oídos que este consejo a perjudicado deliberadamente en el avance de Naruto como ninja y como persona comprensiva voy a dejar que me expliquéis porque

-Señor ese chico es un demonio no podemos dejar que se haga fuerte

-Debemos evitar que corrompa las mentes de los jóvenes

Esas y muchas otras escusas eran las de los concejales civiles

-¿Y vosotros mis buenos consejeros no teniais ni idea verdad?

Silencio absoluto

-Bien y ahora antes de terminar quiero que veais algo. Traedlo

Ahí apareció Iruka junto con dos ANBUS

-Bien instructor Umino me gustaría saber porque suspendió Naruto

-Vera Hokage-sama Uzumaki es nulo para la parte teorica, en armas lo hizo bien pero en ninjutsu suspendió

-¿Y que parte de ninjutsu suspendió?

-El Bunshin

Ante eso todo el mundo se burlo del joven indicando que no valia para nada salvo los tres ancianos que sabían muy bien donde iba a acabar eso

-Ahhh Umino-san dime las características del Bunshin

-Se trata de una copia ilusoria que no es tangible y exige poco chakra

-mmmm Esto es un pequeño análisis de la condición de Naruto quiero que lo leáis todo el mundo

Cuando todos leyeron el formulario se quedaron muy asustados: La capacidad de chakra de Naruto era muy superior a la de un jonin lo cual lo hacia imposible para hacer esa técnica

-Ahora bien Umino-san ¿Hizo previamente una evaluación del nivel de chakra de Naruto? También querria saber si usted realizo adecuadamente un seguimiento de sus avances para tratar de ayudarlo o para valorar la densidad de su chakra

-No

-¿Y lo otro?

-Tampoco señor. Se que el no es el Kyubi pero en mi opinión el no esta preparado para ser shinobi además pierde mas tiempo en hacer bromas que nada mas

-Ohhh ¿Y no te recuerda a como eras tu para llamar la atención?

BOOM ese fue el detonante para dejar aun peor al instructor. El no quiso ve las similitudes que tenia con Naruto ya que lo otro era mas facil

-Bien por tanto Naruto ahora mismo es un genin y antes de que nadie diga el instructor que se le dara esperaremos un mes para ver como evoluciona cada alumno para colocarlos y si algo lo que sea le pasa a Naruto hago responsable a este consejo y por tanto se realizara una ejecución absoluta

Decir que el consejo estaba asustado era poco

Y ahora si alguien tocaba al niño…

La únicas personas aparte de Hiruzen contentas eran el ANBU Neko y Tsume Inuzuka

-Por fin le echas pelotas anciano

-Puedo odiar un poco a los perros pero por una vez estoy de acuerdo

En conclusión Hiruzen tubo una agradable mañana

* * *

Despues de la conversión de Naruto este se fijo en como era su cuerpo: Era alto cerca del metro ochenta, con una constitución delgada pero con musculos marcados y sin nada de grasa de bebe. En otras palabras lo único que quedaba del antiguo Naruto eran los bigotes y los ojos azules junto con su pelo rubio en punta

Según shinigami si Naruto quería hacerse mas fuerte tenia que empezar a entrenar en serio y con los conocimientos de sus padres mas el Kage Bunshin Naruto no tardo mas de tres días en dominar los sellos de gravedad y resistencia colocándoselos de forma que afectara a su cuerpo en cada musculo

Y debido a su factor de regeneración se acostumbraba muy deprisa a ese entrenamiento

Naruto uso principalmente los clones para aprender anatomía, política (para evitar que se la jueguen), gastronomía (para alimentarse mejor), economía y estrategia

Tambien con ellos domino los ejercicios de el Arbol caminar y el Avance por el agua

A diferencia de mucha gente que se habría obsesionado con aprender nuevos jutsus Naruto prefirió por el momento terminar de dominar los que tenia

Además…para empezar de verdad con los jutsus elementales debía dominar los elementos

El trataría de dominar por lo menos en este mes Futon y Katon ya que eran una combinación super ofensiva

Despues su Raiton y Suiton

Y finalmente Doton

El Mokuton no lo empezaría hasta que hubiera dominado los 5 principales

Y el Rinnegan mas tarde ya que no tenia sentido meterse prisa y fallar

Aunque de vez en cuando el practicaba con el camino Deva que es el que mas le gustaba

Solo le quedaban 4 semanas para hacer suyos los dos elementos y mejorar aun mas su condición física asique se puso a trabajar

* * *

_**Time Skip Final Del Mes**_

A final del mes se podía decir que Naruto estaba mas que contento

Habia terminado el control de Futon y Katon con un gasto de cerca de 500 clones divididos en tres grupos: 200 fueron para un elemento, otros 200 se iban a por el otro y los 100 restantes se encargaban de control de chakra

Y a pesar de lo raro que pareciera tenia las cadenas de chakra de su madre lo cual lo convertía en alguien muy peligroso aunque ahora el necesitaba ayuda en algo muy importante. Taijutsu necesitaba alguien que le ayudara ya que aunque el estilo de sus padres era bueno necesitaba gente que le ayudara

Pero bueno eso ya no importaba el tenia un sensei jonin y ahora tendría que ver como evolucionaban las cosas

Al menos estaba contento de que tenia los sellos en nivel 3 lo cual equivalía a sentir 6 veces la gravedad y moverse como si llevara cerca de 60 kilos en cada pierna, brazo y espalda

Si de algo se podía sentir orgulloso además fue de lo fácil que le fue controlar los caminos, Deva y Petra además de su poder de destrucción ya que eran como una extensión de si mismo

Pero mañana tendría que ocultar sus habilidades a menos que fuera necesario ya que no quería al consejo encima de el

* * *

Hiruzen no estaba teniendo una buena mañana

Mañana era el dia en el que se seleccionarían los equipos genin pero Danzo y los consejeros habían conseguido que para saber quien debía entrenar a quien después de este mes ellos deberían pasar por un combate para ver sus habilidades

En pocas palabras Danzo quería hacer ver que Naruto estaba muy por debajo y por tanto el solicitaría ser su maestro ya que al tener tanta experiencia el lo haría un shinobi provechoso

Y para su temor mayor el no sabia que había sido de Naruto

Nadie lo había visto

Nadie lo había ni siquiera visitado

Despues de todo el era el dobe, el demonio y el paria

Yugao no pudo visitarlo porque estaba demasiado atareada

Y Tsume se vio forzada a entrenar a su hijo

Solo Anko, Kurenai y Hana habrían podido verlo pero ellas no tenían ese lazo con el joven asique no se preocuparon demasiado

Para ellas solo era un palo de golf con una vida difícil ni mas ni menos

No hay que decir la sorpresa de todo el mundo que se llevarían al dia siguiente

* * *

_**Paisaje Mental**_

Naruto estaba teniendo un dulce sueño

Hasta que fue llamado a su paisaje mental lo cual se podría traducir como que iba a tener una dulce charla

-Uff si estoy aquí significa que voy a tener una dulce charla

**´´y Yo que pensaba que me extrañarías``**

-Tal vez usted mmmmm extraño tal vez en el Quien extraña sabes

**´´Bien Naruto-kun puede que no lo sepas pero mañana a fin de saber en que equipos poner a los alumnos os harán una prueba de habilidades y lo mas seguro es que la tuya sea amañada``**

-Como no para variar

**´´Asique emplearemos toda la noche en tu paisaje mental para aprender una nueva técnica``**

-Sigo sin entender porque me ayudas

**´´Algun dia lo sabras jajajajaja. Por cierto mañana dos de mis ayudantes vendrán a este lugar para hacerte compañía y ayudarte mas te vale ser bueno``**

-¿Cómo sabre quienes son?

**´´Sorpresa. Y ahora vamos a trabajar``**

* * *

**Bien terminado y finito**

**En el siguiente Naruto dejara a la gente semi mal**

**Antes de que nadie diga que Naruto es demasiado poderoso dejad que diga algo**

**El no ha dominado jutsus salvo los que ya tenia sino que ha empezado las manipulaciones elementales**

**Al principio Naruto estará muy mosqueado con Hiruzen pero lo perdonara**

**Bueno hasta pronto y dulces sueños**


	3. La Prueba

**Bien señores aquí hay un nuevo capitulo**

**Una cosa que quiero decir: Naruto evoluciona en lo que seria el nivel de cola y va a estar por un tiempo con el nivel 1**

**Hoy sabréis dos de las mujeres que he escogido muajajajajaja**

**Hoy también es una de las humillaciones del consejo **

**Y por ultimo...necesito fondos para hacerme con el control de Naruto sino entones teno que decir que Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

**LA PRUEBA Y NUEVAS AMIGAS **

Decir que Naruto estaba molesto era un eufemismo

Resulta que los asesores y el consejo civil aviso a todos los genins menos a el de esta prueba para ver sus habilidades después de este mes

Obviamente a el no se lo dijeron para que saliera tan mal que cualquier pedido del consejo al Hokage con respecto a su educación fuera favorable para el consejo

En pocas palabras querían someterlo y el entendía porque:

1ºLos civiles pensaban que era el demonio

2ºDanzo quería a su arma y además sabia de su patrimonio asique tendría las técnicas

3ºEl clan Hyuga lo quería fuera de juego porque si se hacia demasiado poderoso su posición se veria comprometida además la técnica del pájaro enjaulado era una técnica bastarda del clan Uzumaki

4ºLos Yamanakas le temian por no ser posible someterlo con sus jutsus

Y esos eran los que el conocía como enemigos. Menos mal que llevaba ese genjutsu que ocultaba su aspecto físico y como era ahora ya que por alguna razón ahora era rubio de raíz pero con las puntas rojas, su cuerpo totalmente atlético sin grasa de bebe y como le explico Shinigami su fuerza y resto de habilidades estaban a la par con las del Shukaku lo cual lo dejaba casi a nivel Kage

Si el consejo se enteraba…adiós muy buenas

Bueno mas bien adiós consejo porque a el no le importaba mandarlos a la mierda

Pero ahora tenia que ir al estadio y ver en que consistía la prueba

* * *

El estadio chunin no estaba a rebosar como habría cabido de esperar ya que se prohibió la entrada a todos salvo al consejo, los lideres de clanes y los elite jonin

Decir que Hiruzen tenia una mala sensación era quedarse corto

Danzo fue el que sugirió esto y nada podía ir favorable a el si era Danzo el que lo sugería

El rezaba para que Naruto no hubiese dejado de entrenar porque sino no quería saber que seria de el

* * *

_**Estadio Chunin: Prueba Genin**_

Los distintos genins de la academia que pasaron estaban todos ahí reunidos

Sasuke Uchha acompañado de sus Fan-girls Ino Y Sakura

Kiba y su perrito Akamaru con su expresión: ´´Soy el alfa inclínate ante mi``

Hinata Hyuga y su rostro frio y carente de emociones

Shino Aburame estaba igual de estoico y tranquilo

Y Choji y Shikamaru estaban con sus que haceres de toda la vida: comer y ver las nubes

Y luego y por ultimo el paria del pueblo y sin que nadie lo sepa el mas fuerte de los presentes por mucho

Naruto no estaba impresionado por las pruebas

Por lo que vio estaba claro que cada prueba fue diseñada para que los herederos y un corto grupo pasasen pero claro luego estaba el y el suponía que su prueba seria una prueba mucho mas dura para así darle una razón mas a Danzo para someterlo

Se alegraba mucho por el regalo de shinigami de las memorias y conocimientos de sus padres ya que gracias a ello sabia muy bien que esperar del consejo y por tanto saber como contrarrestarlos

Tambien sabia que si su plan A para someterlo no funcionaba ellos usarían la CRA para controlarlo por medio de matrimonios políticos

Que pena que el se sabia la ley tan bien y sabia que hasta su 18 cumpleaños ellos no podrían emplear ese plan

Y ahora iba a frotarles en su cara porque no debía jamás hacer esto

-Naruto Uzumaki tu prueba será un combate contra Torune

Como no el no era un tio listo pero solo con echar un vistazo al señor personalidad de enfrente se podía ver que era muy fuerte

Bueno mejor que mejor después de todo tenia que poner aprueba sus habilidades y humillar a unas personas

-Vamos a bailar YOSH

* * *

_**Arena De Combate**_

Si bien Torune era un hombre muy adulto y versado en el arte del combate este niño por alguna razón le inspiraba una gran desconfianza y mas tarde sus errores se lo confirmaron

-Danzo-sama me ha pedido que te someta a su voluntad y te convierta en un arma de Konoha…pero de nada sirve si no te quitas el genjutsu

-¿Eres un Aburame verdad?

-¿Algun problema con eso?

-Que va es mas en mi opinión son el clan mas peligroso en Konoha

-¿Y eso por que?

-Bueno:

1ºPueden drenar el chakra del enemigo o usar sus errores para atacar con venenos a larga distancia y sin notarse hasta que es demasiado tarde

2ºSon inmunes al Genjutsu

3ºSu mayor debilidad es el fuego pero muchos Aburame son de finalidad tierra lo que les facilita las cosas

4ºSi entrenan físicamente de forma adecuada son formidables

En resumen solo dos clanes podian plantarles cara en realidad: Los Senju y Los Uzumaki. Y que mala suerte que yo soy un Uzumaki

* * *

_**En Las Gradas**_

-No es posible el Baka no puede tener un clan

-¿Cómo osa insultar al clan Hyuga?

-¿Qué es eso de que el clan Aburame en realidad es superior al resto?

-Munch Munch

-Problemático

-Ese baka solo quiere parecer cool

-Hn un dobe siempre será un dobe

-Patetica escusa de macho yo le mostrare lo que es un alfa

Sin embargo los adultos no opinaban del mismo modo

Bueno casi todos

Hiashi e Inoichi estaban temblando de rabia contenida porque el mocoso había infravalorado a sus clanes considerándolos mas débiles que el patético clan Aburame

Tsume estaba impresionada por el rápido análisis que hizo y como dedujo

Mientras que Choza y Shikaku uno se estaba riendo de cómo el niño se había metido con el clan del palo en el culo y el otro no paraba de decir problemático al ver las futuras reuniones del consejo por llegar

El que también se lo pasaba muy bien era Hiruzen pero algo le estaba intrigando: ¿Naruto estaba bajo un genjutsu?

Danzo también escucho y por alguna razón esto no le hacia gracia

* * *

_**Campo De Batalla**_

-¿Estas seguro de eso? Lo digo porque si hago eso mostrare a todos estos imbéciles de lo que soy capaz

-No tiene sentido lo que hagas ya que pase lo que pase serviras a Danzo-sama

-Uffff bueno no digas que no lo adverti: Kai

Al hacer ese simple acto se libero el verdadero aspecto actual de Naruto

Decir que todo el mundo en el estadio se quedo impresionado era quedarse corto

Ante ellos no había un niño flaco con un mono naranja estúpido

Ante ellos había un joven con el pelo rubio con puntas rojas, media cerca del metro ochenta, era delgado pero su forma física era envidiable seguía teniendo sus ojos azules pero ya no tenia las marcas de bigotes. Su indumentaria también había cambiado ahora llevaba unos pantalones negros ANBU junto con las sandalias negras de estos, guantes protectores pero dejando libres los dedos, llevaba una camiseta de malla por encima aunque de tono negro y una gabardina negra con llamas azules al final de esta

Lo mas preocupante fue que los sensores notaron que el niño tenia mucho chakra, mas que el sandaime les había dicho

Ohh y Naruto parecía disfrutar de la sensación que producía

-Bien pero antes de empezar creo que te dije que lamentarías hacer esto

Y entonces aparecieron las marcas por su cuerpo que reflejaban los sellos de gravedad y resistencia

-Sellos de Gravedad: KAI. Sellos de Resistencia: KAI

Y automáticamente los sellos desaparecieron

Y cualquier persona observadora habría visto que el cuerpo de Naruto reacciono como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima

-Ahora si no te importa vamos a bailar

* * *

_**En Las Gradas**_

Todos en las gradas estaban aturdidos y eso incluye al Hokage

Los mayores por el hecho de que el niño se oculto en un genjutsu de alteración física muy complejo, además de saber sellos y ser tan o mas fuerte en lo que respecta en chakra que un jonin

Tambien tenían que ver el cambio físico de Naruto y por supuesto las que mas lo notaron fueron las mujeres

La presencia de Naruto gritaba alfa a los cuatro vientos

Además de eso estaba el hecho que sabia sobre sellado lo cual hizo que dos grupos pensaran en cosas diferentes:

+El primer grupo era el del Hokage, Yugao y Tsume sonriendo al ver que el mocoso no se quedo estancado e iba a ser bueno además los sellos que se puso eran para mejorar su condición fiscia

+El segundo grupo eran los consejeros civiles pensando en que el demonio se había vuelto demasiado poderoso y había que matarlo, luego estaban los clanes Hyuga y Yamanaka que no paraban de pensar una manera de someter al mocoso para que no se volviera contra ellos y luego estaba Danzo que sabia que no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra el

Los jonin no pensaban solo quería ver el combate

Bueno menos Anko que no paraba de pensar en dos cosas: La primera era que cuando esto acabase ella iba a observar mas ´´detalladamente`` al rubio y luego por otra parte sentía que algo iba a pasar e iba a dejar a todo el mundo sintiéndose como una mierda

* * *

_**Campo De Batalla**_

-Bien primera lección Ninjutsu. Kage Bunshin

Naruto creo cerca de 20 clones

Si bien Torune no se habría asustado normalmente si se asusto cuando vio el siguiente

Kage Shuriken

Los 20 clones lanzaron cada uno cerca de 10 shurikens y cuando usaron el jutsu los 200 shurikens se convirtieron en 800

Si no hubiera sido porque era un ANBU Torune habría muerto y el lo sabia

Y por suerte para el Naruto no quiso hacer el Kage Kunai con la adicion de uno de sus elementos ya que todavía quería tener unas cuantas sorpresas

-Mmmm, creo que me pase

* * *

_**En Las Gradas**_

Los adultos no podían creer lo que vieron

El mocoso demonio acababa de poner contra las cuerdas a uno de los mejores hombres de Danzo sin romper a sudar

Además sabia hacer dos jutsus de ese calibre

No podían permitir que se hiciera mas fuerte y ya era bastante malo que sabia de su herencia Uzumaki dándole con ello un puesto de poder

Danzo se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba ya muy por encima de ser manipulado asique tenia que secuestrarlo y usar su sharingan para someterlo

Hiashi temblaba porque una vez mas su clan era evidenciada por el puñetero clan Uzumaki y el rubio Namikaze

Los Yamanakas ya sabían que el mocoso seria incontrolable asique tendrían que controlarlo por el método no convecional

Tsume estaba orgullosa de ver al cachorro tan fuerte

Y excitada

Hiruzen estaba contento porque esto significaba que el niño ya era muy fuerte

Pero se preguntaba cuanto sufrió en el proceso

Los niños sin embargo estaban celosos por el despliegue de habilidad y poder

Sobre todo Sasuke quien consideraba que tal poder debía ser suyo

Pero Sakura e Ino solo pensaban que Sasuke era mejor con sus bolas de fuego

Kiba solo razono que si un omega podía el un claro Alfa también podría

Hinata lo miraba de forma calculadora y esperando su oportunidad para demostrar que el estaba por debajo suya

* * *

_**Campo De Batalla**_

-Bien una vez visto mi ninjutsu te voy a mostrar mi taijutsu y se agradecido ya que este taijutsu es una variación del verdadero taijutsu dominante del mundo shinobi

-¿Te refieres al junken?

-JA buena broma mas bien los bastardos Hyuga nos plagiaron. Este es una variación del estilo ´´Puño Remolino`` aunque en mi caso es el ´´Puño del Remolino Demoniaco`` que es mas potente y fuerte

Ante eso el Aburame decidió usar la técnicas mas vulgar de todas: El Insulto

-Bueno no esta mal para el hijo de una puta cuyo clan era tan débil que no pudo evitar ser aniquilado

Y el silencio reino

* * *

_**En Las Gradas**_

Todos los anti Naruto se estaban riendo porque el niño seguramente sufriría una rabieta y por tanto podrían rechazarlo por incapacidad mental

Y Danzo sonreía porque si lo declaraban incapacitado mental el podría hacerse con el para su condicionamiento

Pero Hiruzen no sonreía por varias razones aunque una era positiva: Si bien eso cabrearía a Naruto eso no demostraría que era incapaz de ser objetivo, pero eso mostraría la maldición de todo Uzumaki: La furia Uzumaki de la cual se dice que es capaz de aniquilar a cualquier enemigo

Tsume tenia una sonrisa salvaje porque sabia lo que se avecinaba

Y entonces lo escucharon

-JIJI lo lamento mucho…pero te has quedado sin un ANBU

* * *

_**Campo De Batalla**_

Entonces para sorpresa de todos el Aburame se quito la ropa y su cuerpo se volvió lila

-Vaya asique a diferencia del resto de tu clan tu eres un corta distancia especializado en un taijutsu acompañado de veneno

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por los conocimientos del rubio que parecían no tener fin

-HYUGA QUIERO QUE VEAIS LO QUE VOY A HACER ASIQUE ENCENDER VUESTROS OJOS

-Da igual lo que me hagas Uzumaki mientras no conozcas el dolor no podras rivalizar conmigo

-¿Has dicho que no conozco el dolor? Muy buena pero escucha porque estas serán las ultimas palabras que oirás: yo se mejor del dolor que nadie fui echado con 5 años del orfanato, estuve hasta los 8 años vagando por las calles en busca de comida y un lugar donde dormir solo para encontrar patadas, botellas y Kunais clavados en mi cuerpo. El dia de mi noveno cumpleaños una panda de subnormales me crucifico en uno de los callejones y se dedico a quemarme y electrocutarme durante todo el dia y esperaron que muriera. Despues de eso fui a la academia y por suerte jiji me dio un lugar donde vivir pero nada cambio los aldeanos no me daban nada sin luchar y sangrar, los profesores de esa patética academia me sabotearon solo para crecer el ego de los herederos y nadie se molesto en ayudarme por lo que siempre estuve solo asique por tus palabras finales de que un shinobi es cuando conoce el dolor creo que te gano

* * *

_**En Las Gradas**_

Mientras que Naruto conto su historia se generaron diversas situaciones:

-El Sandaime se decía a si mismo estúpido por haberle fallado de esa manera y a la vez estaba pensando en maneras de hacerles pagar mas intereses a los hijos de puta del consejo

-El consejo civil y sus aliados simplemente pensaban que se lo merecía por o ser un demonio o para dejar claro que el siempre será basura y estará por debajo de ellos

-Danzo se dio cuenta que no seria fácil someterlo si ya contaba con tanto dolor dentro de el y que finalmente su sharingan era su única opción

-En cuanto a los jonin a Kakashi no le importaba demasiado, Asuma pensaba que era una baja necesaria pero Yugao se etaba mosqueando mucho, Hana, Anko y Kurenai vieron porque su amiga ya no les hablaba ni les mostraba respeto al ver que ellas eran como el pueblo ya que Anko para ser aceptada lo repudio, Hana por ser bien vista en su clan y Kurenai para estar con Asuma la palabra arrepentimiento se quedo corta con lo que esas chicas sentían

-Y los novatos a excepción de Shikamaru, Chogi y Shino el resto no tenían buenos pensamientos ya que pensaban o que era mentira o que dramatizaba

* * *

_**Campo De Batalla**_

Naruto empezó el combate de taijutsu atacando con habilidad que hacia al Uchiha y a los Hyuga envidiosos

A diferencia del Junken sus golpes eran con puñetazos y patadas que combinándolas con su fuerza, velocidad y precisión cualquiera que no fuera jonin lo pasaría mal

Pero los Hyuga se fijaron que cada vez que Naruto golpeaba se colocaba un punto

-Bien ahora Torune…sayonara

Naruto disparo un pulso de chakra y al acto los puntos que los Hyuaga habían visto aparecer de repente se hicieron mas grandes generando multiples hemorragias internas que se producían debido a que ese extraño chakra cortaba todo lo que había cerca

El resultado fue un ensangrentado Torune que antes de morirse se retorcía del dolor en el suelo

Y fue también en ese momento que dos Chunin decidieron atacar a Naruto para acabar con el demonio aunque obviamente su objetivo era crear una escena y facilitar a Danzo secuestrar a Naruto

Sin embargo antes de que sus ataques hubieran recorrido la mitad del camino

-Suiton: Cascada

-Raiton: Bomba De Rayos

Una gran columna de agua evito el ataque del primer ninja y lo dejo inconsciente

La bola dorada de rayos impacto contra el ataque y se lo llevo puesto alcanzando a su vez al atacante aunque en este caso el ninja no sobrevivió

-Vaya atacar así al ultimo varón Uzumaki o bien la aldea a caído bajo o bien hay gente codiciosa

Ante eso todos los presentes se vuelven y ven a dos chicas jóvenes de piel oscura aunque no demasiado, una con el pelo rubio punta y la otra de color purpura y bien armadas

-¿Qué haceis aquí? ¿es que no veis que era una prueba genin?

-Pues si eso era una prueba genin ¿Por qué solo Naruto-sama tubo que enfrentarse a un ANBU?

-Además la prueba termino y esos dos ninjas lo atacaron asique estábamos en nuestro derecho de defenderlo

Y ahí fue donde los anti Naruto palmaron en sus escusas

Pero Danzo no perdió su tiempo

-¿Y quienes sois vosotras?

-Yo soy Yoruichi Shihoin una de las protectoras de Naruto-kun

-Y yo soy Tier Hallibel la otra protectora de Naruto-sama

Los consejeros estaban palidos. Ambos clanes eran muy temidos ya que a diferencia de cualquier otra clan con Keki Genkai elemental el suyo era el elemento propio pero en el caso del Shihoin se trataba del Rayo Dorado capaz de hacer ineficaz el elemento viento y el el caso del Hallibel podían controlar el agua en cualquier estado ya podían hacer ataques de agua que al entrar en contacto congelarían el cuerpo del enemigo, o seria tan cortante como la mejor hoja de acero o tan caliente capaz de quemar

-Bien se les acepta en el pueblo y se les pondrá en futuro matrimonio con Uchiha-sama

Eso lo dijo Homura y se arrepintió en el acto

-Lo sentimos viejo cuatro ojos pero después de que nuestros clanes fueran masacrados fuimos acogidos por los pocos supervivientes Uzumakis antes de morir y los cuales nos dijeron que en Konoha estaba el ultimo asique solo estaremos con el

Los consejeros no podían creerlo u maniobra de crear al Uchiha perfecto se fueron a la mierda

-Bueno nosotras tenemos que ponernos al dia con Naruto-sama asique ciao y mucho cuidado con intentar jugárnosla

Sin embargo conforme se fueron una mujer peli morada ANBU estaba recreando la habilidad de su maestra de controlar el pelo en forma de nueve colas

* * *

**Dejar comentarios porque a Savitar le gustan comentarios kukuku**

**Bien también quiero decir esto pese a que el sandaime vuelve a tener columna va a tardar en recuperar el control y aun asi va a necesitar otra palmadita **

**Adios señoras y señores**

**Pdta: Haku Y zabuza palman muajajaja**


	4. Intento De Fastidio

**Siguiente capitulo y nuevas cosas que saber**

**Una cosa con respecto a Master of shadow estoy atascado con la parte del puente es un pelin problemática ya que son tres equipos**

**Pero no os preocupéis que pronto estará listo**

**Una vez mas Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

**INTENTO DE FASTIDIO**

Tras la brutal paliza y desaparición que efectuó Naruto hubo varias reacciones

El clan Hyuga le exigió a Sarutobi que tenia que hablar para que el niño se retractara de sus palabras con el resultado de un Hiruzen que le comento que no podía porque eran verdad

El clan Yamanaka quería una revisión mental

Danzo quería que le cedieran a Naruto para sustituir al difunto Torune

Y el consejo civil exigió que las dos acompañantes de Naruto se casaran con el Uchiha

Ni que decir tiene que cuando el sandaime explico que estaban bajo protección de Naruto por su clan y por tanto nadie podía obligarlas

Tambien era hora de los jonin-sensei

La mayoría pido a Naruto debido a su demostración de poder

Salvo Kakashi que lo quería para apoyar al Uchiha

Pero todos fueron negados

El consideraba que necesitaba un sensei diferente y por tanto tomo una decisión que le costaría un gran dolor de cabeza

* * *

_**Residencia Uzumaki**_

Naruto había tenido un bonito dia ya que no siempre te enteras que La Diosa de la Muerte decide darte como amigas y quien sabe que mas a dos ninjas cada uno de los clanes mas fuertes en la faz de la tierra

**-Flash Back-**

-Haber si lo entiendo ambas pertenecies a dos clanes versados en la completa manipulación de vuestro elemento produciendo de esa forma esas habilidades vuestras

-AJA las pillas rapidas foxy

-En efecto Naruto-sama

-¿Y como ha sucedido esto?

-Bien Naruto-sama lo que sucede es que tanto Yoruichi como yo somos descendientes de dichos clanes y fue el clan Uzumaki el que impidió que muriéramos o mas bien los pocos Uzumakis que quedaron a parte de su madre. Por supuesto no todo fue de color de rosa y tanto Yoruichi como yo…morimos. Pero la diosa Shinigami objeto que dado que ella era la diosa de la muerte y tenia planes para nosotras nos mantendría por así decirlo en otra dimensión

-En pocas palabras somos mas viejas que tu y estamos aquí para enseñarte, protegerte y si se puede bueno eso es para gente mayor jajaja

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Desde ayer Naruto ha tenido claro que su vida iba a ser muy complicada y también tenia que tener en cuenta que hoy iba a tener uno de los mayores desafíos que existen: Soportar al consejo

* * *

_**Sala Del Consejo**_

Media hora mas tarde Naruto se encontraba frente al consejo de Konoha y se podía decir que el estaba aburrido

-Bien Uzumaki-san esta reunión se ha realizado a petición de los consejeros por lo ocurrido ayer

-¿Y que ocurrió?

-Ayer durante su prueba demostró un increíble aumento de sus habilidades dándole la capacidad de rivalizar con un ANBU. Tambien hemos visto su nuevo aspecto y queremos respuestas

-¿Y vosotros esperais que os las de no?

-En efecto

-Hokage-sama ¿usted que opina?

-Bueno Naruto-kun si bien tengo curiosidad acerca de lo que eres capaz y como llegaste a ese nivel algo me dice que es con relación a tu clan asique no se tiene porque contestar

-Vaya quien iba a decir que después de abandonarme 12 años al final decides actuar así

Y así el Hokage sintió que todo el posible afecto de Naruto hacia el se fue

-Ten cuidado como le hablas mocoso

-Teniendo en cuenta que soy un ninja y futuro líder de clan si me vuelve a hablar así…**Te Matare**

Todo el mundo se quedo en su sitio cuando sintió el instinto asesino

Era demasiado

-¿Al menos nos puedes decir a que es debido tu cambio físico Uzumaki-san?

-Eso es simple. Parece que después de mi nacimiento varios idiotas pusieron en mi varios sellos tanto para limitarme físicamente y de capacidad de conocimientos, también pusieron un sello para prevenir que yo escapara de la aldea. Asique cuando tuve mi ataque de ira porque todo el mundo que yo creía que podía confiar me mintió…esto provoco una explosión de chakra en mi eliminando las juntas y por tanto obteniendo esto

-Bien Uzumaki-san ahora

-Ahora ustedes me van a escuchar

-INSOLENTE. Estas ante el consejo compórtate mocoso

-Le recuerdo quien soy asique cierra la boca civil. Bien ahora voy a hablar y lo primero es esto: Nadie me va a poner en ningún equipo genin ya que eso mas bien suena a un equipo que serviría con el propósito de controlarme completamente, quiero una recuperación debido al daño que este consejo ha hecho a mi persona y no quiero que nadie se meta en mi formación

-No eres quien para exigir eso

-Si lo soy señora Koharu. Usted no lo entiende o no quiere verlo pero resulta que fue mi clan el que proporciono todas las técnicas de sellado de Konoha, también fue mi clan el que dio la Barrera y fue mi clan el que dio la primera versión del sello de los Hyuga hasta que ellos lo mutaron y profanaron. Hay una razón mas por lo que pido lo que pido: Este consejo es responsable de que no pudiera iniciarme en las artes de mi clan con el claro propósito de que yo no pudiera ejercer presión sobre nadie, también este consejo es responsable de todos los atentados contra mi vida asique teneis dos opciones que son o haceis eso o me largo

-No puedes

-Si que puedo siempre puedo firmar los papeles de renuncia y largarme…no sin antes activar los contadores de todos los sellos y la barrera haciéndolos inútiles

Todo el mundo estaba mirándolo estupefacto

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Este consejo tan bonito fue el que publico mi estado de Jinchuriki haciendo de mi vida un infierno, este consejo tiene a la parte civil responsable de mi mala alimentación por no decir casi inexistente, no permitir comprar en las tiendas de ropa y vender material defectuoso, pero de la parte ninja los lideres de los clanes Hyuga y Yamanaka son responsables que la mayor parte de sus miembros intentaran matarme y como colofón aunque no tengo pruebas creo que los tres ancianos son los responsables de los sellos asique discúlpenme pero eso de fiarme va a ser que no

-Uzumaki-san si bien podemos entender su ira no entendemos porque no quiere unirse a un equipo genin

-Eso es muy simple Aburame-san, resulta que hay en este pueblo ahora mismo dos ninjas con posibilidades de fuga: Sasuke y yo. Pues bien a Sasuke le han puesto un equipo entero de ANBU para asegurarse que no se va pero eso conmigo ha demostrado no ser útil asique es obvio que trataran de someterme mediante ese ´´equipo`` luego también esta que muchos profesores de origen femenino fijo que intentaran apoyarme con una orden de seducción para asegurarse que no me voy asique díganme…¿creiais en serio que yo no sabia nada?

-Pero

-No ustedes podrían haber hecho todo en su mano para evitar esto y prefirieron usarme como chivo expiatorio y antes de que digas nada Danzo tu eres mas culpable que muchos ya que estabas dispuesto a vender a MI madre a Kumo con tal de controlarla salvándola después que todo era lo mismo que querías hacer conmigo…asique no hables solo eres un belicista mas

Todo el mundo se quedo callado y decidió por una vez dejar de hablar y gritar

-Bien Uzumaki-san respetaremos su petición pero antes de nada ¿Quién representara a su clan en este consejo?

-Tier Hallibel

La sala se volvió a llenar de gritos exigiéndole que eligiera a otra persona

-**NO VAN A DECIRME QUE HACER. USTEDES ME HAN JODIDO TODA MI VIDA ASIQUE A CALLAR, TIER-CHAN ME HA CONTADO MAS COSAS Y CONFIO MAS EN ELLA DE LO QUE VOY A CONFIAR EN ALGUNO DE USTEDES Y ANTES DE QUE ME VALLA QUIERO LA RECOMPENSA DE LA PARTE CIVIL COMO UNOS TERRENOS Y NO HAY OBJECIONES**

Y así Naruto humillo a los cretinos de la sala

Y ni que decir que cierto cara vendada estaba echando humo

Naruto se fue contento de la reunión al complejo Uzumaki donde estaban sus dos compañeras

-Buenas traigo noticias

-¿No te habras cargado al consejo?

-Yo nunca haría eso (solo los torturaría durante mil años si fuera posible muajajajajaja)

-¿Entonces?

-Tier-chan te pido que hasta que yo sea Jonin seas mi representante en el consejo

-¿Es que yo no valgo? Me hieres Naruto

-No es por eso Yoru-chan es que veras Tier-chan tiene mas modales que tu y yo asique ella lo haría mejor. A ti te necesitare en un futuro proyecto

Escuchar eso a Yoruichi le sonaba como que iban a molestar al consejo y eso le encanto

Ni que decir los cambios que se avecinaban

* * *

_**3 Meses Despues**_

Decir que las cosas cambiaron no seria muy cierto

Desde el dia que Naruto acudió al consejo hubo muchos cambios en la villa

Aparentemente los novatos y muchos otros grupos consideraron que Naruto se confio por lo que hizo en la prueba y por tanto se quedaría así

Tambien muchos civiles perdieron poder por causas de pequeñas empresas y ni que decir que los agrios terrenos de Naruto que le fueron otorgados por la parte civil sin que estos lo supieran se habían vuelto muy importantes. Los terrenos eran inmensos y Naruto los había dividido en varios sectores: Un sector era para la agricultura y le había colocado una barrera climatica especial para ello, el segundo era una zona rocosa hecha para metal bruto normal no especializado, el tercero era el contrario y se trataba de una zona para metal conductor de chakra y el ultimo era un sector de entrenamiento personal para el. Para evitar que nadie viera o se acercara a sus terrenos Naruto los había rodeado con un gran muro y cubierto con una barrera defensiva de viento que hacia que todo aquel que se acercara se cortara en pedazos a menos que fuera alguien que tuviera permiso

La razón por la que Naruto pudo hacer esto fue por su doton para habilitar el terreno y daba gracias a ello

Otra cosa que hizo fue una caza de todos los orfanatos para ver sus trapos sucios y destruirlos para así asegurar que no destruían la infancia de ningún niño como lo hicieron con el. Decir que se asqueo fue quedarse corto ya que la mayoría de los orfanatos tenían tratos con gente que compraban a los niños aunque antes le hacían la vida un infierno para que vieran a sus compradores como héroes por salvarlos

Curiosamente todos los niños eran hijos de prostitutas de origen shinobi del barrio rojo

Y cuando Naruto supo esto proporciono las pruebas al Hokage de forma anónima y se cerraron los orfanatos, y antes de que nadie reclamara a los niños estos desaparecieron

El se hizo con los niños y fundo un nuevo orfanato

El terreno donde estaba dicho orfanato estaba oculto por una imponente y poderosa ilusión y también era una de las zonas afectadas por el poder del zorro lo que causo que fuera ´´inhabitable`` cosa que le vino bien a Naruto ya que pudo proteger así a los niños. Además Naruto consiguió que la inmensa mayoría de las prostitutas de origen shinobi se fueran al orfanato para enseñar a los niños ya que algunos eran hijos de ellas

Naruto se entero de que ellas fueron echadas de las filas shinobi y de sus clanes por supuestos casos de traición y claro degradas con el chakra sellado a vivir de esa forma tan cruel siendo utilizadas en realidad como criadoras aunque cuando Naruto las libero les quito los sellos ellas se sintieron una vez mas completas y accedieron a su plan para dar un verdadero futuro a los niños. Además ellas le dijeron que en su mayoría de casos las pruebas fueron dadas por Danzo lo cual demostró su teoría de que los niños eran vendidos a Danzo para su propio interés

En esos tres meses Naruto domino sus tres elementos restantes empezando por Doton tanto para tener defensa como para sus terrenos, luego vino el Suiton para tener un defensa y un ataque de larga distancia y finalmete vino el Raiton

Tambien el termino el dominio del camino Deva y tenia un control absoluto sobre la gravedad

Durante esos tres meses hizo solo una misión de tipo D que era la captura de Tora

El resto fueron el asesinato de bandidos algo que ayudo a que Naruto pudiera mejorar y ganar experiencia

Al principio los encargados de dar misiones se negaba a dejar que el ganara experiencia pero después de unas palabras de los ancianos aceptaron

Las palabras fueron que con esto el tenia posibilidades de morir y eso fue lo que los convenció aunque su plan era que el niño fuera capturado y sometido

Sus planes se fueron al garete con la primera misión cuando los ANBU NE que mandaron solo volvió uno y una vez que llego a su cuarte…se produjo una gran explosión eliminando a un 25% de las fuerzas NE

Tambien poco sirvió que empezaron a perder beneficios por las perdidas civiles y por el cerrar de los orfanatos lo cual provoco un gran golpe a sus personas

Tampoco les ayudaba a los tres ancianos la presencia de las dos mujeres

Tier era demasiado astuta y las pocas reuniones del consejo acabaron con todos hundidos en la desesperación y con ella muy contenta. Los miembros del consejo trataron de comprarla y Danzo trato de hipnotizarla, el resultado fueron multiples multas al consejo de denuncias del clan Uzumaki

Yoruichi era otra cosa ella era la encargada de junto con Naruto llegar a las mujeres desfavorecidas y sacarlas y si los ´´empresarios`` se quejaban darles pasaporte aunque antes quitándoles todo y exponiéndoles al publico

Naruto ataco y humillo a la parte civil de tal forma que si no fuera por los ancianos ya no tendrían poder

Y el sabia que todo el mundo sospechaba de el

* * *

**_Complejo Hyuga_**

Hoy todos los novatos estaban reunidos en uno de los complejos de clanes

La razón era para quejarse de las inútiles tareas y como no avanzaban como shinobis

Sus senseis estaban tratando de meterles en sus cabezas el trabajo en equipo aunque les habían enseñado a trepar arboles y mejorar su condición física

Sin embargo eso no quitaba que no aprendían nada mas

Ahora estaban todos reunidos a excepción del dobe porque el no merecía estar con la clase alta

Pero como suele pasar todas las impresiones que tenían se fueron al garete cuando escucharon cierta conversación

-Entonces ¿es cierto que Naruto tiene misiones Rango C y la única misión que hace es la de capturar a Tora?

Cuando los niños escucharon esto a escondidas se sintieron estafados, ellos eran la elite, de clanes prominentes y estaban en equipos y el dobe estaba haciendo misiones tipo C

[(NO ES JUSTO)]

Y ESTA seria la desencadenante de una situación muy comica

* * *

**Bien espero vuestras opiniones del capitulo**

**Una cosa Naruto puede haber dominado los elementos pero le falta mucho**

**El estaría en una categoría B+**

**En el próximo pondré una estadística de sus habilidades**


	5. Un Pais en Crisis y Conspiraciones

**Antes de que nadie se queje de que no subo las otras historias dejadme decir que este capitulo ya lo tenia desde hace mucho**

**La razón de mi tardanza es que he pasado una temporada en otro tipo de ambiente**

**Pero he conseguido por fin destruir mis bloqueos mentales en tres de mis historias**

* * *

**UN PAIS EN CRISIS Y CONSPIRACIONES**

Despues de la reunión de los novatos muchos de los clanes influyentes hicieron lo imposible para que sus hijos hicieron misiones Tipo C

Y debido a que Sasuke Uchiha exigió una misión tipo C el consejo consiguió una tarea relativamente fácil al acompañar al constructor de puentes de vuelta a su hogar

La razón de esto era muy simple: Todos los lideres de clanes a excepción de los inteligentes no querían que Naruto se reforzara tanto como lo estaba haciendo y por eso mandaron a los niños a esas misiones

Temian que Naruto se volviera mas poderoso y prestigioso y por tanto ellos perderian terreno

Además ellos se dieron cuenta que desde el dia de la reunión los civiles perdieron poder y Naruto gano y eso los enfurecía

Los ancianos estaban muy furiosos habían perdido a muchos ANBU NE y no podían quejarse porque técnicamente no existían

Intentaron colarse en la casa pero la barrera y los sellos eran demasiado potentes. Y lo mismo ocurria con las tierras y lugares del joven

El chico era un misterio para ellos pero ellos no lo eran para el y eso en mundo shinobi donde el engaño y la información son muy importantes era algo malo para ellos

Pero si se deshacían de las dos chicas el chico tendría que hacerse con un nuevo representante y como no podían eliminarlas tendrían que hacer otra cosa

Naruto estaba muy molesto

Desde que hizo lo que hizo y como destaco en las misiones tipo C la gente se puso muy conflictiva

La mayoría de las reuniones a las que iba Tier eran de cómo el se hacia mas influyente

O como debía pagar impuestos debido a ciertos casos y que no debía tener los terrenos que tenia

Obviamente Tier lo soluciono todo con el clásico: ´´Cada acción tiene una reacción. Si ustedes no querían esto no haber sido unos monstruos``

Otra cosa fueron los constantes intentos de propuestas matrimoniales

Y Naruto solo pensaba en alguna manera de librarse de ellas

No quería niñas pijas y tontas

Ni Kunoichis entrenadas en el arte de la seducción…solo quería gente que le quisiera

* * *

_**Complejo Uzumaki**_

Es cierto era un futuro demonio todopoderoso pero eso no significa nada sino tienes aquello que mas quieres

Pero últimamente se sentía muy comodo con Tier y Yoruichi y quería estar con ellas asique el joven decidió tomar una decisión muy importante

-Tier-chan y Yoru-chan ¿podemos hablar?

Las dos chicas lo miraron sorprendías porque había algo en su tono de voz que nunca vieron ni oyeron: miedo, vergüenza y esperanza

-Claro Foxy ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno veréis…se que no os he hecho mucho caso y mas bien he sido un capataz que nada pero eso a su vez me hace daño y me gustaría saber porque

Las dos chicas entendieron enseguida. El no sabia lo que era el amor y nadie jamás lo trato así

¿Cariño? Si de eso si tubo pero nunca amor

Ellas culpaban al Sandaime por ser tan blando y estúpido

Es cierto que ellas volvieron hace poco pero Shinigami les mostro como vivio Naruto y el no mereció el tipo de vida que tubo

Y si veian a Jiraya le meterían una combinación Raiton/Suiton por el culo en forma de taladro

-Naruto-kun eso se llama amor y no tienes que preocuparte. Entendemos porque has sido un capataz y después de ver a los niños y las pobres mujeres lo aceptamos eso si nunca mas seas así y queremos que nos recompenses

Y antes de que Naruto pudiera gesticular Yoruichi lo beso

Muchos podían decir que Yoruichi podía ser libertina pero en realidad actuaba tan descarada porque nadie se lo esperaba y de esa forma los manejaba a todos

Cuando ella vivía con su clan ella era la heredera y fue el verdadero motivo de que el clan fuera aniquilado por el Sandaime Raikage: el la quería a ella como concubina para así mezcla el rayo negro con el dorado. Pero su padre se negó y fueron masacrados, de no ser por los pocos Uzumakis que quedaban ella habría muerto de hambre. Poco después ella fue casi asesinada de no ser por Shinigami cuando un pequeño grupo de Kiri los encontró y eran anti líneas de sangre

La historia de Tier era tambien muy triste. Ella era tan seria debido a su importancia en las líneas de sangre en Kiri y por tanto su familia era muy importante. Cuando se decidió el ataque a Uzu su clan se negó y por tanto el sandaime Mizukage casi los aniquilo a todos pero sus padres y ella sobrevivieron. Poco después sus padres murieron pero ella fue rescatada por el mismo grupo que el que rescato a Yoruichi y le ocurrió lo mismo

Ambas fueron salvadas por Shinigami por algún motivo y ahora lo entendían: El Kyubi nunca fue un ser oscuro no hasta que fue tan maltratado por los humanos y por ello se vio corrompido. Para poder asegurarse que una fuerza de tal magnitud no acabara volviéndose mas oscura Shinigami hizo lo que hizo con Naruto. El es la reencarnación de Asura y es la persona mas bondadosa por lo que seria un buen nuevo comienzo del Kyubi, pero debido a la villa y su forma de ser Naruto podría haberse descarrilado y ellas estaban ahí para mostrar que en este mundo los hay que se preocuparían por el

Y ahora vieron como tenían que trabajar

Ahora vieron que incluso ascendido Naruto tenia miedo y quería lo que la gente le había negado: Amor. Respeto, fama y poder eran en realidad cosas insignificantes ya que ¿de que te sirven si no tienes algo que te ancle y te de verdadera felicidad?

Las chicas se acercaron a Naruto y lo abrazaron transmitiéndole la comodidad que querían que el sintiera

Y cuando Naruto se sintió mas relajado agacho su cabeza y beso primero a Yoruichi

Sus labios eran suaves pero ella era exigente

Y mientras su beso duro ella estuvo ronroneando

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Tier reclamo sus labios con ferocidad dejando bien claro que ella no se quedaría atrás

Ella gemia por el contacto de los labios entre ambos

-WOW

Las dos chicas tenían sonrisas en sus caras y solo podían imaginar un futuro con su amado

* * *

_**Equipos Novatos: Dia Siguiente**_

Todos los equipos genin estaban en misiones rango C porque no querían quedarse detrás del Dobe

Por desgracia las misiones no eran como ellos querían

Si tenían que enfrentarse a bandidos y proteger a sus clientes pero la mayoría de las veces sudaban y les costaba y ellos no estaban tan acostumbrados a una cosa que Naruto tenia a raudales: La desesperación y el sufrimiento

Pero sin duda la misión mas problemática fue la del equipo 7

Habian ido a Nami no Kuni y se habían encontrado cierta oposición

Despues de su marcha solicitaron refuerzos y debido a la presencia de dos ninjas alto nivel mandaron a dos de las mas poderosas Kunoichis: Anko Mitarahashi y Yugao Uzuki. Pero eso no explicaba porque Naruto fue llamado

-Naruto-kun necesitamos de tu ayuda

-¿Y de que se trata?

Y procedió a informar al joven de lo sucedido

-¿Y si habeis enviado a esas Kunoichis por que me enviais también?

-Naruto se ha confirmado la presencia de Raiga Kurosuki y Aoi Rokusho. La razón or la que se te envía en porque mientras los jonin se encargan de los espadachines tu te encargaras de la familia Kurosuki y los matones de Gato

-Esto es una misión Rango A. ¿Si mato a algún espadachín podre tener sus recompensas?

-Si

-En ese caso primero informare a mis chicas que me voy y después marchare

Hiruzen tenia esperanzas en el niño pero el también sabia que mientras estaba fuera sus compañeros harian alguna idiotez

* * *

_**Base De Raiz**_

Danzo estaba muy furioso

Habia perdido un gran numero de tropas

Sus ingresos del barrio rojo habían disminuido considerablemente

Las mujeres que le proporcionaban sus soldados habían desaparecido

Los chulos que se encargaban de ellas estaban muertos

Si no fuera por las multiples compañías que tenia en el exterior fijo que se habría debilitado mucho

Pero si algo lo mosqueaba de verdad era el jinchuriki. Cada vez se parecía mas a sus padres y eso suponía tener que eliminarlo ya que era incontrolable pero primero se desharia de esas mocosas y que mejor manera que con los 2 Kages que las han estado buscando tanto

* * *

**Este capitulo es un previo a una de las partes mas notorias del Universo Naruto y a su vez uno de los Arcos que mas influyeron en el joven**

**Antes de que pidáis nada sabed esto: El próximo capitulo de cada historia esta cerca debido a que no tengo ni bloqueo ni debo ir a la playa y el monte**

**Por ultimo: ¿Teneis ganas de ver lo que Naruto tiene preparado para nuesto amigo Sanzo y el resto de su grupo?**

**Adios y comentar **


	6. Un Verdadero Demonio

**Siguiente capitulo de esta historia y a su vez vamos a ver porque Naruto odia un poco a los ANBU**

**Aquí también veremos algo que siempre me ha gustado...guerra de guerrilas**

**Bien y también digo que Naruto no me pertence**

* * *

**UN VERDADERO DEMONIO**

La misión en si era un asco

Anko y Yugao fueron allí para apoyar a Kakashi contra Zabuza y su complice

Y ahora van y se enteran de que están incluidos en dicha ecuación: Raiga y Aoi junto con sus fuerzas

Tampoco ayudaban los propios genin de Kakashi ya que estos eran muy idiotas con creencia de yo por encima de todos

Pero hoy fue cuando la mayor mierda llego. El sandaime solo les enviaba un refuerzo y nada mas

Se sentían muy mal ya que si bien podían enfrentarse a los ninjas ellas no podían estar en todas partes

Solo esperaban que este refuerzo fuera efectivo

Naruto estaba de camino para Wave y tenia que darse prisa

Si bien no le importaban los Genin el esperaba que Zabuza y los otros espadachines fueran un reto

Despues de todo a el le encantaban las buenas peleas

30 minutos mas tarde Naruto estaba en su destino y sintió algo que hacia tiempo que no sentía: Odio

El veía la vida marchitada de cada persona por la arrogancia y la ambicion de un solo hombre

Y también vio algo que no le gustaban: violadores

Eran 5 y estaban agarrando a una joven

-Si tu y tu padre no podeis pagar en metalico…tu nos pagaras con tu cuerpo

Estaban a punto de tocarla cuando naruto intervino

Mato a cuatro con Kunais pero dejo a uno con vida…después de todo el quería información y ya tenia un plan de hecho para deshacerse de Gato

-Señorita marchese

-Pero…

-No te preocupes una vez me encargo de esta escoria y me encargare del resto que hay en el pueblo

La chica se quedo con los ojos abiertos

El joven los defendia de forma abierta y no temia a Gato el era un héroe

Aunque para Naruto simplemente hacia un servicio a la comunidad

-Bien ahora que se fue la señorita ¿vas a hablar?

-¡Que te jodan!

-OK

Y Naruto empezó rompiéndole los huesos mas pequeños de las piernas no sin antes inyectarle dos sustancias: La primera para evitar que se desmaye, La segunda para que sufra el doble

-GRAAAAH

-Bien habla

-¡Y Una mierda!

-Esta bien pero quiero que sepas que yo no disfruto esto

Y en este proceso Naruto le rompió completamente los huesos de las piernas

El hombre finalmente se rompió y le dijo todo: Locales donde vendia o usaba para transporte de dorgas y esclavos, negocios de la zona y lo que mas le interesaba eran los números de esbirros que tenia en el pueblo lo cual eran cerca del 70% de sus fuerzas incluyendo la mafia de Raiga

-Muchas gracias por la información

Y le partió el cuello

Bien Gato quería jugar a yo soy un ser malvado que hago lo que me da la gana pues bien entonces el jugaría a yo soy el que se carga a cualquier idiota que hace daño solo porque te crees que estas en tu derecho así de simple

Ohhh si hoy iba a ser un dia muy divertido

Varias horas mas tarde

En la casa de Tazuna las cosas iban semi bien

Sasuke exigió mas entrenamiento tanto a Anko como a Yugao ya que Kakashi estaba imposible

Tambien exigió el contrato serpiente de Anko

Y el Kenjutsu de Yugao

En resumidas cuentas les estaba costando no matarlo

Lo peor era que el decía que tenia que dejarle claro a Naruto su status de paria y dobe en la aldea

Anko estuvo muy cerca de matarlo ya que desde lo del combate había buscado a Naruto para suplicarle perdón algo que ella jamás hacia

Pero Yugao…ella lo acojono vivo y le hizo ver lo poca cosa e insignificante que era

Pero ahora vieron algo que les sorprendió

-¿Qué sucede Tsunami?

-Alguien…ha eliminado a todos los hombres que Gato tenia en el pueblo junto con los garitos y demás lugares de prostitución, venta de drogas y demás lugares

El silencio reino

-No me jodas

-Sea quien sea tiene huevos

-Sensei ¿Qué cree usted?

-No pasa nada esto no nos afecta para nada

Sin embago tanto Anko como Yugao sabían que esto afectaba de otra manera a la misión

El que había hecho esa acción tenia el claro objetivo de herir a Gato y obligarlo a reunir a todas sus fuerzas en un determinado punto: Su guarida

Pero aun quedaba un paso y ese era el paso del terror

Y no tardo en confirmarse

-¿Hay algo mas querida?

-Si…sea quien sea el que lo hizo cogió y expuso los cuerpos de los hombres en la principal residencia de Gato

Y otra vez reino el silencio

-¿Y como te has enterado de todo esto querida?

-Esta tarde cuando fui al mercado a por algo todo el mundo estaba contento y me contaron que los matones desaparecieron y los garitos y casas negras fueron totalmente destruidos. Mas tarde uno de los hombres obligados a servir a Gato vino y conto lo que paso en la residencia

-Ohhh en serio y digame señorita ¿Qué paso?

Todo el mundo se tenso ya que esta nueva presencia no había sido detectada y lo mas terrorífico era que ni ellas se habían dado cuenta

-¿Quién eres?

-El que parece que tiene que hacer vuestro trabajo

-Por favor estas en mi casa con el borracho de mi padre y mi hijo me gustaría saber quien eres

-…OK

Y entonces se empezó a concentrar en un rincón de la habitación una gran cantidad de sombras que fueron dando lugar a un hombre

Este hombre fue reconocido por ambas jonin y era Naruto Uzumaki. Ahora entendía porque solo mandaron un refuerzo

-Ara pero si es Uzu-kun dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me han enviado como refuerzo y antes de que nadie diga nada no no voy a enseñaros la técnica que acabo de usar

-¿Quién quería una técnica así Dobe?

-Bueno esa técnica me permite desplazarme de forma que soy indetectable y por tanto puedo acercarme a cualquiera y solo un Sharingan muy avanzado y un gran usuario Byakugan podría detectarme

Esto ya era otra cosa

-¿Y bien por que hiciste lo que hiciste?

-¿No es obvio? Primero quería deshacerme del máximo numero de amenazas posibles, segundo quería dar un susto a Gato, tercero quiero saber donde están las bases del país y cuarto porque ODIO a los violadores y traficantes

-Al hacer eso has comprometido la misión

-¿En serio Kakashi? Dime Kakashi si tu enemigo te supera en numero ¿Qué haces?

-Pedir refuerzos

-¿Y mientras llegan los refuerzos?

-Eliminar el numero máximo de amenazas

-Ves yo tengo razón

-Pero mis alumnos no están listos

-¿Entonces para que coño te los llevas en una misión tipo C?

-…

-No me jodas que porque resulta que yo estoy haciendo tipo C tu y el resto de senseis pensais que ellos también están listos ¿Es que estais locos?

-Perdone señor Uzumaki pero ¿es que no sois iguales?

-En rango puede, pero como personas hay años de diferencia

-¿Por qué?

-Mire señorita aprecio el gesto de querer conocerme y eso pero no se moleste en mi propia villa me consideran poco menos que nada y siempre me dejan de lado en el mejor de los casos

-¿Y en el peor?

-Hacer ver a Gato como una persona normal

Tsunami ante eso amplio los ojos y Tazuna tenia una cara de disgusto

-¿Qué clase de monstruos sois los de Konoha?

-Ma Ma el esta exagerando un poco

-Si exagero mucho es mas estas delante de tres personas que se suponían que debían ´´protegerme`` cuando era un niño

Y ahí todo el mundo amplio aun mas sus ojos

-Pero eran tan grandes guardianes que creyeron que su simple presencia les valdría asique descuidaron su cometido y un monton de gente se reunió y me dio una gran paliza. Pero lo mejor fue que cada uno hizo una cosa muy interesante: Kakashi se fue a comprar su libro porno, Anko se fue a beber y Yugao se fue a echar un polvo con su novio

Si señor

Y Tsunami hizo la pregunta del millón

-¿Por qué hicisteis eso?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio

-Eramos jóvenes y…lo veíamos como un paron en nuestras carreras

Y Tsunami le cruzo la cara a los tres

-Teneis mucha geta en decir eso

Naruto podía haberse ido y todo de la habitación pero su presencia seguía en el aire

La elección que tomaron en su dia les perseguía todavía

Anko entendía ahora mas que nunca porque su amiga le suplico ayuda después del incidente

Ella pensó que el gaki lo soportaría y crecería pero en vez de eso se hizo una mascara para ocultar su dolor

Una mascara en la que se apoyaba porque nadie mas lo apoyaba el estaba sool y sin nadie y ella tubo el descaro de no ayudarle cuando paso por lo mismo

Ella era peor que la escoria

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensó que lo que la gente le decía se le podía aplicar

Kakashi sabia que lo que hizo estuvo mal

Pero para el no era tan malo tampoco ya que el dolor te endurece

O eso pensaba el

Pero por desgracia el había cometido un error que le perseguía ahora mas que antes

Su sensei confio en que el pueblo cuidaría de Naruto ya que el lo escogió para dicha carga

Y si el pueblo no lo hacia el pensaba que su alumno lo haría

Fijo que si el se encontraba ahora con su sensei este lo mataria o algo peor

Ya que como todos los demás demostró que en realidad no tenia ni respeto ni nada por su sensei al no cumplir con su ultima petición

Yugao era en pocas palabras destrozada

Ella aun recordaba ese dia a la perfeccion

Ese dia Hayate la busco y le pido que tuvieran algo de tiempo a solas y ella como niña estúpida le hizo caso a su novio

Despues de todo no creía que el nivel de precaucion que el Hokage tomo fuera necesario

A la mañana siguiente el Hokage llamo a su grupo

Y los llevo al hospital

Alli vieron a Naruto totalmente intubado

Multiples huesos rotos, hemorragias internas y mas cosas

El Hokage les pregunto ´´¿Por qué no lo ayudasteis? ``

Y ninguno contesto

Pero por desgracia para ellos el sabia lo que hicieron

El los catalogo como basura

E hizo lo poco que podía para castigarlos

A kakashi lo expulso de ANBU argumentando que era el momento de ser un jonin-sensei

A Anko le negó el asceso a Jonin y la expulso de ANBU

Y a ella le negó durante un tiempo su ascenso a capitán ANBU hasta que debido a que necesitaban cubrir puestos la puso en dicha posición y sin embargo dentro de los capitanes ANBU no era de las mas altas

Cuando Naruto salió del hospital parecía como si no hubiera sucedido nada pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba

El se puso una mascara

Ella fallo miserablemente por como el lo dijo: ´´echar un polvo``

Trato de redimirse y lo protegió lo mejor que pudo

Luego le pido ayuda a sus amigas e incluso su novio y estos contestaron que no pasaba nada ya que el niño estaba muy bien

Y ahora después de ser genin se ve que el no pudo aguantar mas todas las traiciones, engaños, secretos y mentiras y decidió abandonar su fachada

Cuanto mal habían hecho era algo que ninguna persona jamás podría responder

Naruto no estaba de humor

Ese idiota de Kakashi había puesto en peligro a tres genin que no estaban en condiciones de hacer una tipo C solo por orgullo(aunque que vivieran o muriesen no iba con el) y tenia el descaro de decir que su forma de actuar no era la adecuada

Tenia trabajo y tenia que hacerlo lo antes posible solo quería que nadie en la villa fuera tan idiota como para hacer algo que hiciera que se arrepintiese

_**Konoha Guarida Raiz**_

Danzo estaba muy contento

En unas semanas los dos Kages llegarían y por tanto se desharía de esas dos niñas

Luego el podría hacerse cargo del Uzumaki

Pero por desgracia para Danzo el que mucho abarca se queda sin nada y eso es lo que le iba a suceder

_**Wave Casa De Tazuna**_

Habian pasado tres días y desde entonces Gato había perdido mas y mas hombres

Naruto los había cazado y perseguido y destruido casi todas las bases salvo la que usaba como principal

Naruto quería varias cosas: La espada de Zabuza, de Raiga y de Aoi. Pero también quería la empresa de Gato ya que con ello el podría hacer ciertas cosas y aguar la fiesta de muchas personas

Pero lo que mas quería…era joderle la existencia a ese cabron

Ese hombre avaricioso podía ser un mal menor pero acabar con vidas inocentes solo por algo tan vulgar como el dinero…lo mosqueaba

Y ahora estaban todos tranquilamente cenando hasta que Inari hablo

-¿Por qué os molestais? Vais a morir por nada nadie puede derrotar a Gato

Sauke dijo cosas sin sentido como que un elite nunca será entendido por un plebeyo

Pero entonces Naruto decidió darle una charla constructiva

-oye ¿te llamas Inari verdad?

-Si

-¿Y tu padre era Kaiza no?

-Si

-¿Lo amabas?

Ahí todo el mundo se quedo callado y dejo de comer

-Que mas da el esta muerto

-No has respondido

-Si

-Bien…escucha pequeño es cierto que tu padre murió pero el no murió por nada el murió tratando de defender aquello que le importaba tanto como para poner en juego su vida y eso eres tu pequeño

El personal de la habitación no podía hablar y Naruto continuo

-Escucha pequeño en este mundo todo tiene una contraparte: Luz/Oscuridad, Bien/Mal, Dioses/Demonios, etc. Se que es duro pero recuerda siempre esto si te caes siempre te puedes volver a levantar y si tu solo no puedes recuerda a tu familia que siempre esta contigo. Tu padre se sentirá orgullosos si eres capaz y si temes por el Enano entonces déjamelo a mi ya que el se cree muy grande pese a sus multiples problemas de tamaño y po tanto contrato un ´´demonio`` YO le mostrare lo que es un demonio

Inari entonces se hizo una pregunta

-¿Por qué te llamas a ti mismo demonio?

-Ahhh jajaja veras en mi aldea todos me llaman así y dado que ahora soy un ninja me niego a dejar que me afecte. ¿Ellos piensan que soy un demonio? Pues bienvenido sea. Lo que también pienso es en que todos somos un poco de luz y un poco de oscuridad, yo uso esa luz para ver a los que me importan sonriendo y felices y uso esa oscuridad para protegerlos de esos mismos monstruos que están en la oscuridad

-¿Por qué?

-Porque solo la oscuridad puede vencer a la oscuridad pero eso no significa que me vaya a hundir en ella jajaja

El niño miraba impresionado a Naruto y lo mismo pasaba con su familia

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya

-Pero ¿A dónde va Nii-san?

A Naruto por alguna razón le encantaba cuando no solo Inari sino los niños del orfanato lo llamaban asi

-Hoy es una buena noche y no me apetece estar en un lugar con mucha gente que no me tiene en cuenta

Y con eso se fue

Mientras Tazuna miro a los tres jonin y se pregunto si valían tanto la pena

Tsunami solo pensaba en lo bien que salió Naruto después de toda la mierda que paso

E Inari pensaba que su hermano era una montaña inexpugnable en la que el consideraba digno de sentirse protegido

Naruto salió de la casa y se puso a entrenar

El había eliminado al 70% de las fuerzas totales de Gato pero el quería estar lo mejor posible

Pero tenia que mejorar en el uso de cierto ´´objeto`` además quería ver si sus nuevas técnicas eran suficiente

-Bien vamos al trabajo. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu

200 clones aparecieron de la nada

Iba a ser una gran noche

A l mañana siguiente Naruto tenia un gran dolor de cabeza

No por nada sino por esos 200 clones

Pero entonces noto su entorno y vio al joven que tenia cerca

-Vaya por fin despiertas

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos via a alguien que lo estaba observando muy detenidamente

-Ups parece que me quede frito

-Bueno es bueno verte despierto pero si te quedas así un dia te pondras enfermo

-Bueno la verdad es que hay días que me siento muy caliente e incluso lugares muy frios no sirven para nada para bajar mi temperatura. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre guapa?

-Mi nombre es Haku…y soy un chico

Se podían escuchar los grillos del bosque

-Corramos un tupido velo y olvidemos la conversación y empecemos de nuevo

El chico se empezó a reir porque le encantaban estas reacciones

-Bueno ¿eres un ninja?

-mmm ¿Qué me delato? ¿Espera mi gran cuerpo sexy en forma verdad?

-No fue tu banda

-…Que hermoso dia

-jajaja y bueno ¿Por qué eres un ninja?

-Bueno…antes lo quería ser para ser aceptado

-¿Y ahora?

-Para proteger mas que nada a los que son muy importantes para mi

Y El joven le conto que el pensaba lo mismo

Pero también le dijo acerca de su infancia lo cual alcanzo a Naruto

Pero daba igual lo muy bien que se llevaran porque ambos tenían objetivos distintos

* * *

**Lo siento de veras pero voy a matar a Haku **

**Y tengo mis motivos que veréis en el siguiente capitulo**

**Solo espero que os guste mi historia y no me tiereis piedras**


End file.
